


another life

by orphan_account



Series: Exoplanet [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life Kyungsoo lived amongst the dense forests and grassy fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another life

Kyungsoo could remember feeling different as a kid. He felt drawn to the natural environment - large, open fields teeming with timid wildlife and the small back garden of his childhood home. He spent more time there than he did with friends or...studying. As a child, he didn’t spend so much time thinking about  _ why  _ he was so drawn to nature, but as he grew into adulthood he began to dwell on it much further. He added more photographic books to his shelves, adorned his bedroom with more realistic yet fake flowers and lined the walls of his house with paintings of forest scenes.

 

Yes, Kyungsoo was clearly supposed to have lived amongst nature - the difficult part was the unfortunate circumstance of him being born in the center of a very large city. It felt like an alien planet to him, despite having lived there his whole life - and strangely enough, he felt most at home surrounded by trees and tall grass that tickled his bare legs as he sat amongst the wildlife.

 

His strange aversion to the habitat he had physically grown up in also manifested itself in more peculiar ways. Ways which were slightly harder to explain to people without being dismissed and diagnosed with some form of psychotic disorder. From time to time, he experienced the sensation of a phantom pair of colourful wings attached to his back. They would move in synchronization with the rest of his body, and had caused him to fantasize about flying far above the city on more than one occasion. He hadn’t attempted any form of flight, however, as the wings felt weak and unused to this new vessel and he was sure that they would not be able to carry him. Besides this, the wings were not actually _ visible _ , so he deemed them a spiritual phenomenon and decided not to dwell on the matter for much longer.

 

Kyungsoo had friends as a child. A few would persevere with his stand-offish attitude, but others found it irritating and didn't remain his friend for long. In particular, though, he had one special friend. Together, they had talked about how home wasn’t the house and city they had lived for their whole lives, but the landscape they saw in their dreams. Kyungsoo had even somehow broached the topic of nonexistent limbs, and his friend had responded enthusiastically. As an adult, he hadn’t spoken to Chanyeol for a long time. The boy simply stopped attending lessons and seemingly vanished before Kyungsoo’s eyes without even offering the chance for him to say goodbye. The boy was gone.

 

Kyungsoo hoarded Phonebooks. He was sure that Park Chanyeol (or his family) would be listed in at least one of them, eventually, and he would find his best friend once again. Kyungsoo’s work friend was with him one day during a frantic search for the name of his old friend. The work friend, Tao, suggested that Chanyeol had pursued his childhood dream of living in the country, and Kyungsoo grimaced.  _ That’s not how it was.  _ Tao still hung around. He chose to search online for his friend’s apparent soulmate, a method he considered far superior to the billions of open phone books scattered on the floor around Kyungsoo. And it didn’t take long.

 

“D.O.” 

 

“What? Have you found him?”

 

“I think so… something seems off though.” Tao frowned. “You know him better, though. Maybe you can figure it out.” He stood up from the computer desk, allowing Kyungsoo to take his place in front of the bright monitor.

 

“ **BIO:** _chanyeol // they/them // dogkin “_

 

“I don’t think this is him. He’s just a ‘him’ not a ‘they’.” Kyungsoo subconsciously glared at the PC monitor.

 

“D.O…you knew him how long ago? School. That’s… kind of a long time for someone to have changed.” Tao watched Kyungsoo’s face for any hint of emotional change. “You should strike up a conversation and see what they say.” Kyungsoo looked thoughtful for a minute before resigning.

  
“Fine. You owe me if he…  _ they _ has no idea who I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh thxs for reading!!!!!!! luv u


End file.
